Dice, Camera, Action!: Pie
by Wramysis
Summary: What were the evil hags up to before the Waffle Crew burst into their windmill?


A.N.: This small piece was originally written for the Dice Camera Action Reddit 'Wafflefam Writing Club' prompt 'Pie', and happens just before the Waffle Crew break into the windmill in Episode 4.

* * *

"Are the pies ready yet?!" screeched Morgantha from outside the dilapidated windmill, causing her two daughters to scurry frantically through the small kitchen to collect armloads of their latest batch of pastries.

Bella kicked out the rotting front door, causing the frame to shudder and shower them with debris. She quickly blew off the layer of dust from the pies, glancing sheepishly at the large hag hovering over their donkey-drawn cart. Morgantha glared disapprovingly at the sisters, grabbing the pies out of their arms and shoving them onto the growing pile.

"I'll be back in a few hours. You two behave!"

"Yes mother dear," they answered in a sing-song voice. The old crone snarled, knowing full well that the two would be brewing up some sort of mischief, rather than the potions they were supposed to be selling.

Bella watched her mother's cart roll off into the distance and sighed. This wasn't a bad life, all things considered, but she couldn't help but feel that she was meant for greater things. Strahd's rule had broken the backs of his people, leaving them despondent and craven. The dream pies her coven baked offered the townsfolk a brief respite from reality, and Bella hoped it might also rekindle a spark of life behind their dark, sunken eyes. While her mother and sister enjoyed the sinister nature of their work, what Bella relished most was stirring up chaos. And what greater anarchy could there be than a revolution that finally ended the dark lord's two hundred year reign? If the struggle should happen to leave a power vacuum for someone-possibly herself-to take control, all the better. But first, she would need those people to grow a spine.

Perhaps they needed a little more bone in their diet.

She raced her sister Offalia back to the mill, jostling her as they bounded up the stairs. When they reached the third floor, they paused before an old wooden closet. Almost reverently, Bella reached out with her clawed hands to undo the latch and swing open the closet doors. Offalia leaned over her shoulder to stare at the three stacked crates inside.

"Couldn't we kill one of them now?" she asked wistfully. "Mother might be pleased if we had dinner ready when she arrived."

Bella snorted at that unlikely thought, then brushed past her sister to kneel before the bottom crate. She slid back the latch on the side and the panel fell away. Inside, a small girl in tattered clothes was pressing herself against the very back of the crate. Offalia cackled at the futile gesture, but Bella's own smile was one of amazement. When Morgantha had first tossed the girl into the crate, she had barely shown any sign of life, her empty gaze marking her as one whose soul had been stolen away by the mists. But last night Bella had fed her a pie made with her latest recipe, and miraculously, it seemed to have revived her.

"Come now deary, we won't hurt you," said Offalia sweetly, beckoning her to come out. Bella hushed her sister and slammed the panel shut, hiding the tempting morsel from view. She didn't even notice Offalia's pouting face; her mind now raced with the implications of her breakthrough experiment. After months of researching dusty old tomes and faded scrolls, Bella had finally found a recipe for restoring lost souls! Now all she needed to do was sneak the secret ingredient into their next batch of pies, and the Barovians would finally awaken, filled with vigor and rage and ready to topple their master from his throne.

The crash of the front door slamming open caused both sisters to raise their heads.

"Could mother be home early?" asked Offalia in surprise. But the unfamiliar voices and creaking footfalls down below clearly belonged to at least a handful of intruders.

"Go away!" shouted Bella in irritation, her sister echoing her words a short time later. But Offalia's eyes were dancing with mirth, not at all intimidated.

"Dinner time," she squealed softly, wringing her hands in anticipation. Bella sighed, but could not argue with her logic.

At least she would begin her reign as queen on a full stomach.


End file.
